


Stringent

by Missy



Category: Princess Bride (1987)
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Fezzik finds a surgeon to stitch together Inigo's wounds now that they're safe on The Revenge, but the person they find to work on him is quite the surprise.
Relationships: Fezzik/Inigo Montoya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Stringent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redgear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgear/gifts).



“I’ve found a person to treat your wound!” Fezzik said happily. Inigo was sitting in the relative safety of the captain’s quarters of the _Revenge_ as he held on to his open wound, still bleeding. Their escape on horseback had done nothing to help it heal, but it may indeed have been too deep to heal naturally.

“Will I have to give him the moon?” Inigo asked.

“You can still rhyme!” Fezzik grinned, crouch-walking into the low-beamed captain's cabin, nearly bumping his head. “That’s wonderful!”

“Rhyme, but not much else. I was getting a little dizzy,” said Inigo. A lot dizzy, but who was really counting? “Who’s the doctor?”

A cough came from behind Fezzik’s bulk. Inigo’s eyebrow shot skyward as Buttercup emerged from behind him.

“Princess, I do not mean for this to sound rude, but you are no surgeon.”

“Actually, I am,” she said. “While I was alone in Humperdinck’s castle for many weeks, I began studying in his library. I learned how to care for wounds, since I thought that might be helpful when Westley came for me. I know more than you think.”

“I think we should give her your trust,” said Fezzik.

“And if I don’t there’s no more us?” asked Inigo. Fezzik nodded. “All right. Princess, I place my life in your hands.”

“You and Fezzik have already done the same for me, and I will honor it," said Buttercup.

Fezzik’s big hand gently filled Inigo’s. “I won’t leave you until it’s all over, I promise.”

“Thank you,” Inigo smiled crookedly. He couldn’t make himself say ‘I love you’ yet, but he felt the words, and they swam in his veins.

Buttercup prepared a rag filled with either – she unrolled a length of fabric with clean needles and surgery implements. 

Fezzik held the cloth to Inigo's nose, and Inigo sighed as he inhaled, and embraced the darkness, knowing somehow that in both Fezzik and Buttercup’s hands, he would be safe.


End file.
